Some dreams do come true
by Eileen Stardust
Summary: "What am I, a contortionist?" Kensi said while stripping until she was in her underwear. "Wait, don't answer that…" Callen looked away, but it seems that this image would be forever seared in his brain. Or how we came to know that the senior agent in charge got a thing for Kensi.
1. Chapter 1

**Venturing in the world of NCIS Los Angeles. Couldn't get this story out of my mind, so I wrote it. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"What am I, a contortionist?" Kensi said while stripping until she was in her underwear. "Wait, don't answer that…"

Callen looked away, almost stunned by the view of the almost naked brunet_. Get a grip, man_, he thought. _You know better than that._ However, it seems that this image would be forever seared in his brain. The mission was a success, Maeko was back with her sailor, and nobody knew it was them, as expected.

They all went back to Ops, and still, he was thinking about Kensi in a way he knew would only add misery to his current state. Even a few hour of paperwork weren't enough to put his mind somewhere else. Which was odd, because he had seen her in bikinis before, and killer dresses. And really tight workout clothes. They had ventured in a couple of hot kisses, undercover, of course, which hadn't bothered him so much as seeing her today, stripping right in front of him.

It was her comment about being a contortionist that had him wondering how flexible she would be. He had seen her in action more times than he could count. Well, not sex action. Fighting action. He _knew_ how flexible she was, even taught her a few tricks here and there, which surely could be applied in the bedroom department. And that got him thinking.

_Maybe I just need to get laid_, he though. It was not unusual for him to go through some dry spells. Maybe he'd grab a beer somewhere, pick some girl up. Well he should have thought better than that, and grab a couple of beer on his way home, instead of going to a bar. Too late, he realized that alcohol in the mood he was in was not a good idea. He was not the kind of person that enjoyed one-night stands, picking up random girls, but a man's got to do what a man's got to do. After all, even for a brief relationship he would need an alias, and backstopping. There was no such a thing as an honest relationship in his line of work, unless he dated someone in law enforcement. And he knew better.

As soon as he entered the bar, he understood his mistake. The suggestion to stop there to get a couple of drinks must have been in the back of his mind; he realized, as soon as he saw Kensi and Deeks holed up in a corner. He knew that the night was not going to end well, but he joined them anyway. He didn't understand the knot in his stomach when he saw the two of them, but he didn't let it bother him. They were partners, for god's sake. Their survival depended on them getting along, and trusting each other. And a couple of beers was one of the ways to get there. How many times did he and Sam went out to drinks, to solidify a… what was it that he called, a partnership forget in fire? Well, clearly, those two had a long way to go, in terms of partnership, of course. He couldn't really see them together in any other way, and even so, the sight of Deeks and Kensi did something to him he didn't quite understand.

However, he also didn't expect the dark mood that descended upon Kensi when she saw Deeks hitting on that blond girl, with baby blue eyes. He was not expecting Deeks PDA to bother her either, but it did. Weird. He always though she really was not in to him, maybe he was wrong.

Too late, he realized that he shouldn't have offered to drive her home after Deeks took off with the girl. An irritated Kensi, coupled together with more beer than he should have had, added to those funky thoughts he was having of her were not a good combination. Not at all.

"I just wanted to have a couple of beers, maybe a burger, with my partner, without having to use a hose. Is that too much to ask? I really don't know how he does it. I mean, it's Deeks. Did you see that blond he was going home with? She could do so much better. I mean, she was even hitting on you, which was totally expected, by the way." She ranted.

Callen decided to let her talk. This conversation was already weird without his input. But the comment about the girl hitting on him being something she expected rubbed him the wrong way._ What am I, a contortionist? - _It popped right back on his mind, together with the image of a naked Kensi. It was wreaking havoc with his body. He didn't even realize he was almost endearing reckless driving, speeding up like that, but the need to get some distance between them was reaching its limits.

"Maybe I just need to get laid" He heard Kensi say. "I mean, it's been a while. It's not easy, right? Being an undercover agent."

Callen gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "Kens, you noticed you said that out loud, right? Right to my face?" He quipped.

She blushed. He couldn't believe that Kensi "one-of-the-guys" Blye blushed. "Well, you're one to talk. When was the last time you got some action? Was it, what's her name, Tracy? Or was it that Donnely girl? Well, at least you and Tracy got the right idea. It was a done deal, right? Being married undercover. Someone to go home to."

"Well, if you discount the fact that she hung me out to dry, and almost got me killed a couple of time…" He said darkly. He did not want to think about Tracy.

"Yeah, I'd never do that." Kensi whispered.

"What are you saying, Kensi. That you'd never get involved while undercover, or that, if we _were_ together undercover, you wouldn't deliberate get me killed?" Callen said, all the while thinking that missions were not on his mind when he thought about being undercover with Kensi as his wife.

"Well, the sex would be great!" She drunkenly stated. Callen almost lost control of his car hearing that. He stopped a couple of miles from her place.

"I hate to repeat myself, but you did noticed that you said… that… out loud." He enunciated, turning to her. She saw his eyes darkening, and had to swallow dry to be able to talk.

"Well, wouldn't it? I mean, we're all in great shape, strive for control. I can only imagine what a ride it would be-"

He had to cut her off. They were drunk; he was the senior agent, in charge of their team. He needed to be the one to think clearly. Except, he couldn't. He should have known better, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, his jeans got at least two sizes too small.

"I don't think you should finish that sentence, Kensi, unless you're in for a really rough ride."

"I-" Kensi tried to say something, but draw a blank. She looked right into his eyes, then lower, at his mouth, and lower still, just to be brought back to the present by the feel of his hands on her arm.

"Stop teasing me, Kensi. We drank too much, we're still charged because of the case, and I can still see you in your underwear trying to squeeze yourself in that tinny whole-"

"Liked what you saw, did you?" She blabbed, not really knowing where she wanted this conversation to land. This was Callen. The same Callen she had a major crush on when she started. But now, now he was senior agent in charge. They needed to be able to work together. At the same time, they could let it slide, sweep it under the rug and assume it was a mission. She had dreamed about it more times than she'd be comfortable letting him know.

"Kens…" He warned her, but closed the distance a little more. Two could play this game, he though. And he was a master at playing. They both were. His mind was clouded with alcohol and desire.

"What, are you going to say you never thought about it?" She challenged.

"I did. Almost every time we'd pretend to be together to best a mark. Every time I saw you with your training gear, working out." He said in a low voice, trailing his fingers up and down her arms, getting even closer to her. He was so close that he could almost taste her. His hand sneaked up her neck, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her to him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your naked body today, ever since we left that airport. It's all I could think about. It bothered me so much I decided to go drinking." He almost growled. Kensi tried to get some distance, but he was quicker, thanks to how many beers she had. He held her to him, pushed her head back until she was looking up to him, her mouth a breath away. With a smirk, he evaded her mouth when she leaned into him, and started on her neck. He never stopped talking.

"I wanted so badly to have you, that I downed beer after beer, hoping to squelch the fire. When I saw you in that bar, I almost dragged you to the nearest bathroom to have my way with you. It would be rough, and fast, and very, very unsatisfying." He continued, while licking and biting and slathering her neck. He could feel her indrawn breath, her tensing up, and moaning his name.

"Then, I'd need to take you home, or to your place, since it was near than mine. Because I'd need a bed to do all the unspeakable thing I want to do to you, Kens." He said, looking into her eyes, this time. "So, let's get back to the beginning. Unless that is what you want me to do, stop teasing me, Kensi. Because right now, I'm hanging on to the last shreds of self-control not to kiss you. Because when I do, I won't stop-"

This time it was Kensi who interrupted. She closed the gap between them and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He had gotten her so hot and bothered that she felt like a teenager in the backseat of a car. What happened to her self-control? She used to have some. Before he entered that bar, she used to have some control.

The kiss was sinfully hot, and thorough. And it ended way too soon. It only managed to get both of them even hotter.

"You're sure?" Callen said, already regretting asking her that. Because if she wasn't, he didn't know if he'd be able to let her go.

"Not really, but when was I ever?" She honestly told him. "We could always pretend we were undercover. We're masters at pretending." She offered.

"Well, in that case…" He pushed her back to her seat, and started the car again. He didn't even look at her. Kensi looked away, thinking that once more her insecurities prevented her from doing something she really wanted to do. If she had thought that Callen would not like hearing that, she wouldn't have said anything. She was not dense. She could see the way he looked at her sometimes. She knew that he was interested, at least on a primal level. Well, tomorrow she would have to handle this awkwardness on top of a nasty hangover.

He drove right past her place, and wondered how hammered she was that she didn't notice he didn't stop. He was not an idiot; he could tell she thought he had backed off when she said they could pretend it was all a day's job. He was _not_ backing off. He knew that he needed the privacy of his home for what he planned to do to her. More important, nobody would come looking for her should she decide to stay the night.

And it would be a night to be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think you all had enough time to imagine that scene, from where I left of. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy.  
Be advised. It's all smut. :)**

* * *

The ride to Callen's place took less than 10 minutes, but Kensi's mind was in a haze. She tried to think how much did she had to drink that night, but it was hard to think about anything that didn't include G.'s hand on her body, or his tong inside her mouth. His tong did wonders all by itself, and she couldn't stop thinking about what he could do with it on her body. Really, who could think about alcohol intake with the memory of this touch burning in her mind? She had thought for a minute that he was backing off, after she opened her big fat mouth. But when he drove past her place and continue in the direction of what she imagined was his place, her brain caught up with the situation, and, as a result, her mind (and her body) was working on an overload of fantasies.

She had always secretly dreamed, or more like imagined, how Called would be in the bedroom department. He was so sure of himself, so controlled, that she wondered how much he would let go inside 4 walls. Would he let woman take control, pleasure him past insanity? Or would he be the type that had to control every single thing. Thinking about how he would keep his lover's hands – and body - at his mercy was wreaking havoc with her self-control. She was so hot that she could feel her body burning.

Callen had kept Kensi in his field of view while trying to get both of them home in one piece. He could tell that she was slowly sobering up. Slower than he would have wanted her too, providing she wouldn't change her mind, that is. He was going to spend the night ravishing Kensi, drunk or sober. He had already decided that, in those everlasting seconds before he decided to kiss her, and nothing would change his mind. If Kensi still had some reservations about it, or started to think about backing off, he would just have to convince her. And judging by her reaction to his touch and his kisses, he knew it wouldn't be hard to convince her. _Yeah, I really am an arrogant bastard_… he thought. Deep down, he knew he had no business taking her to bed, but there was no way in hell he was going to let that minor detail interfere with what he had decided. He couldn't take her out of his mind since that damn op, couldn't erase that imagine of a naked Kensi from his mind. Or the things she did with her mouth a couple of minutes ago, inside his car. The sweet little moans, the way she tensed when he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him… _Damn, I need to stop thinking about that if I want to survive this ride… _

He grabbed the steering wheel ever harder, and concentrated on the road. He almost danced with relief when he spotted his driveway. He wasted no time putting the car on park, grabbing Kensi's body a little rougher than he wanted, and pulling her to him, settling her on his lap. He had no idea how they were able to maneuver their bodies, but Kensi was currently straddling him, her body fused to his, her mouth being devoured by his. He knew that they needed to get out of the car, and into the house, but all he could think about was continuing to kiss her until both of them had trouble breathing.

He hung on to the last shreds of his self-control to unglue his mouth from hers, took a fistful of her hair and pushed it back, exposing her neck to his lips, and he never took his mouth from her body while he told her he needed to get her inside.

"Kens – I swear to God I'm going to take you right here, inside this damn car, if we don't get inside right now." He practically growled. He had one of his hands in her hair, but his other hand was too occupied, trying to open the car door. When he manage to get it open, he turned both of them to the left, and with a swift motion, he picked her up by her waist and got out of the car. He quickly maneuvered her legs around his waist, and carried her inside, already half out of his mind with desire.

Kensi's mind was slow to accompany her body. She had no idea how Callen was able to get them both out of the car, but she was quick enough to wrap her legs around his waist when she felt him pick her up. Her body was glued to his, and she could feel she was not he only one on the verge of losing her mind. She was still reeling from his kisses, still relishing the feel of his lips on her neck that she failed to notice that Callen got the back door opened already. She felt a rush of adrenaline when he slammed her body into the door, after closing it with a kick. _Well, it looks like he wasn't kidding when he mentioned fast, rough sex, after all… _Kensi thought. But so far, it was the farthest thing from unsatisfying that she had ever felt. She was almost coming, and he hadn't even taken of her clothes. If he could bring this kind of response just by kissing her, she was almost afraid of what he would provoke when he finally took her.

Callen felt her stiffen when he slammed her to the door, and doubled his attention to her body to sooth her. He let go of her hair, and used both his hand to unbutton her shirt, and slip it off her body. It took him a couple of seconds to undo her bra, thanks to the amount of beer he had, no doubt. He pushed her even more to the back of the door, and while one hand was busy massaging her breast, his other hand undid the fastening of her jeans and sneaked inside. He almost lost it then and there when he felt how wet she was, and he had barely started.

He hungrily took one nipple inside his mouth, as he worked his fingers inside her, and Kensi purred. She closed her eyes, held him with was left of her strength, and rode it out. She yelled Callen's name while he roughly worked his fingers inside of her. "Oh God, G. Oh God. Please don't stop…"

Callen had initially thought that he would give her a little taste, and then get them inside his bedroom, and place her on his bed. He wanted to take his time, to savor her. To make her lose all control. He planned to prolongue their pleasure, to slowly drive her out of her mind. But he was not counting on him being the one losing his mind. She was so hot, so wet, and wringing in his arms that he completely lost it. He was able to lose his pants and boxers without putting Kensi down, but he still needed to get her out of her jeans. He slid her down for a second, and finished undressing her while she took off his shirt. He quickly picked her up again and entered her in one swift motion that took both their breaths away.

He adjusted his center of gravity, pushed her into the door one more time and slammed into her over and over again, his mouth fused to hers. He managed to get Kensi close to the edge, but he could feel himself losing it too soon. And there was no way in hell he would come before her. He lifted her arms, and kept her hands prisoner above her head, which he had a feeling Kensi would not let him do willingly, and moved his mouth to her neck, and her ear. When he felt her struggle against his hold, he drove into her even harder, and started talking.

"I told you it would be rough, and it would be fast." He started. "And you like it rough. And fast." He felt her struggle even more, and start to tremble. He smirked. "I can feel how wet you are. I can feel you getting hotter when I hold you prisoner like that." He could feel the first flutters of her orgasm coming. She struggle some more, not wanting him to be right. She was a proud woman, who liked to be in control during sex. His next words make her believe he could read her mind. "The more you struggle, the wetter and hotter you get. Want me to get my cuffs on you too? Want me to tie you up, and enjoy you struggle against it while I go down on you"

The thought of Callen doing just that was Kensi's undoing. She came apart in his arms, and he followed her instantly. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get his brain functioning again. He had imagined that they would be good together, but not that good. He couldn't believe he fucked her against the door, like a teenager who had no control over his own body. He couldn't even think when was the last time he had been so far gone, he didn't make it to his bed. He underestimated her. His desire for her. But he had longed to hear her scream his name for too long to care. Hell, just remembering her voice, the way she screamed his name while she came was enough to make him hard. And he was still inside of her, for crying out loud. He slowly put her down, but kept holding her. He could feel her legs still trembling, and was arrogantly pleased. _Well, at least I'm not the only one having trouble gaining control again…_ He thought.

"Wow. That was… wow." Kensi wetted her lips, trying to jump-start her brain. She was still a little foggy, from the alcohol and the sex. "I can't feel my legs." She said. She couldn't believe she said that out loud. And judging from the smirk on his face, he was not going to let it go unnoticed.

"That's okay. I'm not finished having my way with you." He picked her up, and carried her to bed. "I advise you to find some strength, because I won't be done for a while." he continued. "Or you could just lay there, and let me ravish you."

Kensi's competitive side kicked on, and she quickly took the upper hand, flipping them over as soon as he covered her body with his. She took advantage of his surprise, fisted her hand around him, and took him inside her mouth. She kept a slow attack, pausing momentarily to tell him that it was her turn to have her way with him, and brought him so close to the edge he had to grip the sheets with both hands, and bite the inside of his mouth to keep from coming.

When she felt him losing his control, Kensi smirked, and decided she was not done torturing him. She released him, for a couple of seconds, climbed up his body, and slowly guided him inside her. She started moving her hips slowly, too slow for Callen's taste. When he gripped her hips and tried to increase her strokes, she deftly increased them, until she could feel him losing control. Then she would change the tempo. She was driving him nuts. Every time he felt he had reached his limit, she would prove him wrong.

But when she changed the angle and started rotating her hips, he lost it. He flipped them back so that he was on top, and lost himself into her. He didn't even know how hard – or how rough – he got with her. He hoped he didn't hurt her, but he was so far gone he had no control over it.

He collapsed on top of her, placed both hand on her cheeks, on both sides of her face, and sweetly kissed her lips.

"I told you we would be good!" Kensi said, and it was her turn to smirk.

"Better than good. You almost killed me, woman." Callen joked, even though it was kind of true.

"No regrets?" She asked, not being able to keep the worry of her voice.

"None. Never." He answered.

"Get some sleep then." She said, smiling.

"With you, naked, on my bed? Are you kidding me? I'm not even half done." He hungrily told her. "We agreed to one night, and nothing will change between us. The night is far from over…" He continued, and his kisses rapidly went from sweet to demanding, making her burn for him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know, I should leave this story alone. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But I can't get Callen out of my mind. :)**  
**This is a flashback, to incorporate one other scene when I caught Callen staring at Kensi. :P**

* * *

Later, still in bed, with Kensi wrapped up around him and snoring softly, he thinks about the first time that he lets her get to him. It was so long ago, he can't believe how he managed to keep his distance for so long. Sure, he's not after a relationship, or anything remotely resembling it. She's Kensi, she's practically family, and she's a vital part of their team. He can't think about her that way, and then puts her in harms way, or sends her undercover as someone else's girl. He can feel himself getting angrier just thinking about it. Maybe this was not a spur of the moment thing.

He wants to think that, if Kensi had kept her mouth shut in the car, and had not put these thought in his head, he'd be sleeping alone in his bed. He's only human, after all. You can't expect him to listen to her saying she needs to get laid, or imagining out loud it would be nice to sleep with him, and just ignore it. He's positive that, if he just gave her a lift, and left her at her house, he would be asleep right now, and not thinking about having his way with her. Yeah. Right. As if he could erase from his mind the scene of Kensi striping in front of him. Nope, he'd most definitely would not be alone in his bed tonight.

He closes his eyes, and tries to remember that specific mission, not the first time that he had to kiss Kensi, or pose as a couple, but the first time he wished that it was not just for show. They were chasing a suspect in the harbor. He remembers approaching the pier with Sam and Kensi by his side, his skills from the trade already in motion, as he put together a solid cover in mind: He remember telling his fellow agents:

"I'll take Kensi."

Sam took the backway around, not sparing a second glance to the couple: "Right behind you." He says

Callen pulls Kensi to him, putting his arm around her, giving her a once over, a small smile on his lips. Hell, he shouldn't like this idea too much. This was Kensi, he was responsible for her, he was senior agent in charge. Trying not to think too much about it, he kept his tone all business like, his stride fast.

"Hair." He told her, without breaking his stride, and quickly averted his eyes. Kensi shivered internally from the once-over, but followed his lead, keeping up with his pace, while she raised her arms and freed her hair from its ponytail, soft curls cascading down her back.

"What are we supposed to be?" She asked him, very professional, chastising herself for even thinking about it. This was Callen, he'd never look at her like that. He had no interest in her, never showed the slightest interest in her. This is just an op. Still, there was a part of her that recognized the subtle looks he gave, once or twice.

"Drunk." He answers, and can't help but stare as she opens the two top buttons of her shirt, a sly smile on her face when she notices his eyes lingering a moment too much on her chest, and he knows he's in trouble. Kensi kisses him on the cheek, pulling him even closer to her. The temptation was too great, but she paced herself. There was no reason to kiss him yet, and no one would believe that she needed that to get into character.

"Don't judge me." She tells him, and started to laugh, flirting a little to make herself comfortable in her role.

"I wouldn't think of it." Callen flirt back, not one hundred percent aware of what he's doing. It was humanly impossible not to flirt with Kensi when she was all game. As soon as the acknowledge the thought, he hurried to get this out of his mind. This is Kensi, this is not their first rodeo. They've been undercover as a couple before, and to be honest, he's always a little more handsy than he should be with her, but he can't help himself. I mean, if they didn't work together, he'd be all over her, in a heart beat. But he can't see her for the beautiful woman she is, capable of knocking him to his knees. She's Kensi, she's part of his team. And she's most likely not interested in him.

They are all over each other now, pretending to be drunk, pretending to be lovers. It takes almost all his self control not to kiss those soft lips. Instead, he aims for her neck, not aware of the rush of emotions it awakes on Kensi. They bump into the guard, who immediately asks them where they're going, and Callen suddenly remembers this is an op. He uses his best "drunk" voice when he answers the guard.

"Just going to our stateroom, thank you." He slurs.

The guard tries to block their way, annoyed at having to deal with a couple of drunks. He tried shoo them away, and started to get angrier when they didn't budge.

"You've got the wrong place." He barks

Callen continues, maintaining his cover: "Hey, I paid good money for this cruise, okay? I paid pretty good money for her, too." He says, laughing, trying to deflect from what's happening to his body, not wanting Kensi to notice how her proximity was driving him nuts. He had to get his body under control, before she notices his physically reacting to her.

Kensi sucks in a breath, and punches him, after he all but called her a hooker, cover be damned. She goes at him again, but Callen takes her hand in his, and pretend to trip, almost getting the two of them on the floor. Not that it wouldn't be a good idea, the feel of her body under him, squirming, pressing into him.

"Huh? Save that for the stateroom." Callen whispers, his voice a lot rougher that before, due to the course of his thoughts, but, hey, it's working, he notices, when Kensi stiffens a little, and let out a little moam. She tries not to shiver from pleasure at the tone of his voice in her ear, and the image of the two of them in a tiny stateroom. Man, she's in big trouble now.

The guard insisted, and tries to block them again. He's getting tired of the drunk couple, and he won't have any qualms about getting a little rough with them. "This is not your cruise ship." He growls.

Callen motioned him closer, pretending to be swaying on his feet. "Yes, it is." He says, and gives Kensi the cue to immobilize him from behind.

She has him on the ground, on a choke-hold, in a second. _Damn it_, Callen thought, _why the hell this is such a turn on_.

He smiles at her, knowing she's a bit miffed with his comment about having paid for her company, and whispers:

"Worth every penny." The irony of comment is not lost on him. She's really worth every penny in the world. And he should not be thinking about her that way. He should definitely not think about getting her junior agent in his bed. But that's all he can think about right now.

Later that night, going to bed, he can't help but remember the feel of her body pressed to his, the taste of her still in his lips, and he hadn't even kissed her properly. He lies awake in bed, imagining what would be like to have Kensi in his bed. He closes his eyes, and his mind went back to all the ops they completed together, all the cover stories that involved touching, kissing, groping. He hates himself a little when he notices the amount of times he suggested that course of action, that cover story.

Unable to sleep, he hops in the shower, thinking that the cold water would help abate this desire. Which it didn't. She clouds his mind, invades his thoughts, and he's unable to stop his mind from picturing her naked, hot and willing in his shower. He imagined pressing her to the shower tiles, her legs around him, and in his mind she's hot, and wet, and tight. Then he remembers she's asleep in his bed right now, and he torn between waking her up just to ravish her again in the shower, of letting her sleep. When his heart does a strange sound, like its in the middle of a dance, and suddenly stops, and falls, he makes up his mind.

He spent the next couple of days ignoring her to be able to concentrate in his work. Every time he glanced her way, he was assaulted with images from that night. Twice he had to close his eyes and think of flag and country just to get though the day, when she's stumble in ops late, hangover, and wearing a little black dress that could start wars between countries. She's Kensy Blye, and he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. It will only mess things up. It will go nowhere. Loving her will make his life miserable. Wait. Loving her? Who said anything about love? Oh, fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I'm evil. I know**. **Review? *_***


End file.
